Dragon and Princess
by Hannami14
Summary: It is a beautiful day at Magnolia and for Lucy, everything is commonplace. Until the eccentric Mirajane decides on a new a little twisted game which could reveal certain buried facts...


That afternoon, the sun was shinning and no clouds crossed the pure blue of the sky. Lucy smiled and walked on the low wall overhanging the river and said to herself that the day would be beautiful. As usual, the boatman told her to pay attention and she answered him that she would be careful. The key mage quickly arrived at Fairy Tail, where the noise was listened from the outside because windows were wide open, a choppe even flew on the pavement. She raised shoulders and penetrated into the gigantic hall. A noisy and formless ball of hands, legs, hair and clothes crossed the room just behind her feet. Her eyes followed it and both boys crashed into a wall.

«_Icebrain ! Natsu squalled.

_Hothead ! » Gray retorted.

A commonplace day.

Lucy settled down in the bar and engaged a conversation with Levy about the blond hair's novel. Everything was normal, when Mirajane struck her hands against the workbench.

" Enought ! " She exclaimed.

All the guild's members raised inquiring eyes towards her, including both rivals, although Natsu still pulled Gray's cheeks and the ice mage grimaced. Seeing that her tactics worked, the white hair mage continued :

" Nothing exciting arrives lately ! "

She smiled with a strange face.

" I want to play ! "

_" Still one of her odd whims ", the constellationiste thought._

Half of the room made off discreetly, being probably afraid by the barmaid's game Lucy raised shoulders, she had nothing better to do anyway.

" Or... No. No game, " she rectified, a mysterious air on the face.

Now, the girl shivered, she feared the worst.

" Let us organize a Speed Dating! " She exclaimed, clapping her hands.

The blond haired girl slid slowly of her stool and disappeared behind a table. Be the most silent possible, pay attention where she walked. She raised her head and perceived the door. She was close ! Another small effort ! A red dress masked the excuse.

" _Where are you going ? " Mirajane asked.

_An ... Anybody leaves, the stellar mage stuttered.

_You wouldn't like to leave, eh ? " the barmaid questioned, a smile on the face, blindly.

She was terrible.

" _Of ... Of course not !

_Nice ! She exclaimed, we can begin ! "

She dragged the fugitive, although this one still looked at the heavy wooden door, tightening arms as to catch it.

_" Why me ? "_ Lucy thought, snivelling inside.

" OK, everybody is here, everything is _completed_. "

Lucy trembled in the sound of her persecutor's voice who insisted on the last word. What did she prepare ? This one took a jar filled of piece of white paper out of nowhere and put it down on the center of the wooden table.

" _Girls, take a paper and the registered person will be your appointment ! She laughed, to complicate matters, you will have only one chance ! "

_But, countered Lucy, the principle of a speed dating is to change every five minutes of appointment, no ? "

_Why girls? Salamander complained, I want to take one. "

Mira smiled again in a terrible way.

" It's the Mira Speed Dating. And Natsu, it's me who decide. "

The blonde and the pink haired mage kept silent. She noticed that only stayed Levy, Jet, Droy, Happy, Charle, Erza, Makarov, Juvia, Gray, the fire Dragon Slayer, Elfman, Cana, Macao, Arzak, Bisca and Wendy. In what was she embarked ? The rain mage had eyes riveted on the crystal vase and seemed extremely concentrated. She apparently took it very seriously.

« Take one, » Mirajane ordered.

All plunged their hands into the jar, some asking more that the others to fall on such or such person and Lucy could clearly guess who wanted to be with who. She moved a good moment the hand between the white papers without being able to decide on it. She eventually chose one.

" Now, open! " The white haired mage exclaimed, who had also took one.

The blonde half-opened the small white paper card and blew of reassurance.

**Elfman**

She noticed that Natsu was as white as a sheet.

" Wh ... Why ? Could it be ... The end of world ? " He asked aloud.

Erza approached him with heavy step and made a sign to the poor boy.

" As you guessed, you are with me. "

The queen of fairies caught one of his ears and dragged him up to a table. Lucy was not able to refrain from roaring. Juvia was all red when she called Gray. This one approached and asked her, the most naturally of the world :

" What's your name ? I think I have already seen you somewhere... "

The poor girl literally liquefied and cried in big tears. Gray paniced.

" Oh, ého, no, don't cry, he said, looking for something, there, a handkerchief. "

The blue haired girl jumped above.

" The smell of Gray-Sama, " She murmured in rubbing the piece of tissues against her cheek.

Then, she faints.

" Mira ! Hailed the ice mage, she felt asleep, I believe that I can leave, no ? "

The former member of Phantom Lord's blue eye deeply opened and she was quickly up.

" Everything is good, she asserted, let's go. "

The exhibitionist raised an eyebrow. Of course, Bisca was with Arzack. Levy was with... Happy.

" _But he's ..., she began.

_I like fish, he cut.

_I know that but...

_Do you have some fish? He asked.

_No, I don't really have fish on me ...

_Uniteresting ", Happy blew.

Levy seemed hurt but said nothing. Macao drank with Cana while Makarov looked at Mira's low-cut.

" _Master, stop it, we are just partner.

_Yes, yes, the mustache mage answered without diverting eyes.

_Master! "

She raised the eyes to heaven.

Jet had met with Charle and his deprived face deceived nobody as Droy with Wendy. It was evident. Both accomplices wanted to be with the attractive blue haired reader. Wendy looked heavily at the white cat, raising shoulders, discouraged. Lucy made a small sign to her partner who blushes violently. She smiled and they settled down.

" _It's OK, Elfman, relax, I am not going to eat you. You know, your are the most impressive of us two, laughs the girl.

_I can't refrain it, when I see an attractive girl. "

This time, the stellar spirit mage became crimson.

" _It's really kind, thank you!

_I only say the truth. "

The conversations made good progress and the blonde confided many common points with the barmaid's brother.

« I like flowers », He says just like that.

Lucy jumped and smiled.

" _Me too!

_Haha ! Natsu laughed, with tears in the eyes, Elfman likes FLOWERS!

_Like flowers is manly, cut the impressive mage.

_You laugh, hothead ? " Asked the blonde, hurt.

Salamander raised an eyebrow.

" _He said that he liked flowers, did you hear ? And he considers him as a male !

_I find it really nice, he is sensitive, not as certain persons of my knowledge. "

The whole says on a cutting tone, eyes riveted at the fire mage. This one growled out, raised shoulders and pouted.

" _He's a kid, Elfman, don't pay attention on him.

_You believe that it is not manly ? The giant asked, wriggling on his chair, the shy air.

_No way !

_You would accept one from my part ? He questioned her, blushing up to ears.

_Of course, you are really adorable ! "

A " driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! " resounded in the room and the white haired mage struck her hands.

" Time Out ! "

Everybody got up and met around the Speed Dating's conductor.

" I hope that everybody have fun ! "

Little "yes" were listened.

" _Nice ! Now, let us organize a ball ! " She exclaimed, enthusiast.

_WHAT ? Roared the members of Fairy Tail in accord.

_A party !

_What ? Who ? Why ? How ? Where ? Stuttered Lucy, with wide open eyes and her subordinate jaw colliding the ground.

_I have already planned everything ! The barmaid shout, we will make it tomorrow evening, in the City hall of Magnolia, I have already asked for the authorization to the Mayor and he agrees as long as we break nothing! "

She gave a wink to the constellationiste.

_" Eh ? "_ The interested wondered.

" And as the girls took a paper, the boys invite ! The game sets begin ! "

How had she made to plan everything ? To prepare everything ? And especially, why Lucy needed to participate in all her little schemes ? Of course, she liked balls, since she was a little girl. She was a princess, after all, and what girl did not like balls ? But was she going to survive to the Speed Dating and the party organized within two days ? Crap. How was she going to get dressed ? To make up ? What could she do with her hair ? What shoes to put ? Had she anything to suit in her wardrobe? She blew of discouragement. Too many questions. Too much pressure. She managed nevertheless good to manage that, when she still lived under the same roof as her father. Was it because, now, she would be accompanied with somebody she knew and not somebody chosen by her parent ? Was it because she knew all the persons who would be present ? Probably. Holy shit. Who was going to invite her ? She slammed her tongue. She noticed that a shade overhung her, she deeply turned around and jumped when she saw that it was Elfman.

" _You frightened me ! She blew, putting a hand against her heart.

_Sorry, Lucy.

_No problem but don't do that again !

_I have something to ask you.

_Yes ?

_Would you like to accompany me at the ball ? "

She opened big eyes and a fat laughter made echo behind her.

" Bouahahahaha! Creaked Natsu, Lucy and Elfman, Lucy AND Elfman! "

With tears in the eyes, the idiot was held the stomach by creasing up. The immense brother of Mira retorted from the tap to the tap:

" Invite the first is manly ! "

The key mage frowned and hung on to the arm of her future partner.

" I accept ! Thank you for inviting me! " She says, ignoramus magnificently the pink haired mage.

The giant smiled to the pretty blond girl and threw a wink of eye to the poor lizard which did not laugh any more. He crossed his arms on his trunk, in sign of dissatisfaction. The first couple of the ball went away by discussing whereas the barmaid approached the young boy, typing him in the back. Surprised, he coughed noisily.

" _You left past your chance, you cannot refrain from being stupid, I suppose.

_Eh ?

_I know that you wanted to invite Lucy.

_No way ! He deeply exclaimed, blushing.

_Poor, poor Natsu, I believe that she was the only girl who would have wanted to go with you there. But too late ! My dear brother jumped the big step ! She is already taken ! "

And she disappeared with a derisive laughter.

Clothes flew through Lucy's apartment and a long groan followed.

" I have nothing ! NOTHING ! She roared, what am I going to put ? The party is within three hours and I have NOTHING ! What am I going to become ? "

She snivelled, shooting in a poor shoe.

" Oi' Luce! "

Natsu was squatted on the windowsill, a raised hand.

" I don't have time! Squalled the young mage, at the edge of the hysteria, go out of here! "

She closed the window. The boy remained scotch-taped in the window.

" _I'm out ! He threw, his voice suffocated by the glass, c'mon, let me in !

_And you consider funny ! She creaked.

_Ya' really go there with Elfman ? He asked.

_Of course ! And you? "

No answer.

" Do not tell me that... "

Salamander had a grave sight.

" You go there alone ! Hahahahaha ! You laughed at Elfman ! It serves you right ! "

He stuck out his tongue. She also stuck her's before running outside. She tried to ignore the parasite who followed her while she looked for a dress in shops.

" _You haven't something better to do, Natsu ?

_I'm boring ! Happy is with Charle!

_Erza?

_I don't know where she is.

_And Gray?

_That stupid iceboy ? With Mira, he's looking for a suit.

_Who's invited ?

_That weird blue haired girl.

_Juvia ! Moreover, you would better find of what to dress you, also.

_I can't go there like that ? " He asked in looking at his usual clothes.

Lucy struck the head with her palm, a discouraged air on her face.

" _Of course not !

_It's knackered. "

She passed and then she saw it. The perfect dress. Of a pink oscillating towards the beige as the sky during a sun's sunrise in summer, held in longline bra with a vertiginous low-cut in the back, arriving at her to ankles. She jumped above and got in one cabin with. She went out of it, the dress became to her perfectly, highlighting her generous breast and the curve of her hips. She spun and turned to Natsu, radiant.

" How do you find me? "

He frowned and opened big eyes.

" Not very practical to run. "

She creaked teeth and glared at him before disappearing behind the curtain. He looked at her without understanding, raising shoulders.

_" Moron. "_ She thought.

She quickly advanced, paid her magnificent find and left, searching for other wonderful treasures, ignoramus Salamander who still followed her. Lucy picked up very fast black low-fronted shoes whom heels's height got closer to the Everest as well as some accessories going perfectly with her purchases. Natsu, was always hard on her heels, commented everything he saw, the uncomfortable shoes's platforms and the squeezed clothes. Lucy was close to shout. She took great care to shut the door violently in the face of her experimental fish. She hurled to close the shutters, being afraid that he entered through the window. Finally quiet. The ball was within one hour.

" What the hell ? I am late! " She roared, calling Cancer to her rescue.

He appeared in a cloud of smoke and slammed his scissors.

" Miss Lucy? Ebi. "

She threw herself at his feet, nivelling.

" _Help me ! Please ! I would never be ready in time!

_I accept the challenge, ebi. "

He installed the poor girl in the bathroom and began to brush her hair and to make up her. The whole was buckled in thirty minutes. The stellar spirit mage admired herself in the mirror, tears in the eyes.

" _Cancer, it is magnificent, how did you make? What would I become without you ?

_Don't cry, you are going to sink the make-up, ebi.

_You are right, thank you ! " She sniffed in quickly wiping the transparent pearls in the corner of the eyes.

And the crab disappeared.

Her hair were raised in a high bun, revealing her nape, although some curly drills escape and fall untidily, framing the face covered with a fine coat of foundation cream. Her lips were coated with a pinkish and sweet glossy lipstick whereas the eyes were slightly powdered with grey. She threaded her shoes and she heard a shy " knoc-knoc ". She quickly opened and discovered Elfman, elegant in his black suit, a rose in his hand. He blushes violently, discovering Lucy.

" _You ... You are ma ... magnificent.

_You are very nice too !

_I have brought you a flower ...

_Thanks, I am going to put it in a vase ! "

She cut the rose's stalk and put it in a jar filled with transparent liquid.

" I am ready, let's go! "

They walked,peaking cheerfully about the party and penetrated in the City hall. The building was decorated for the occasion with colored paper and with bright banners. A buffet had risen inside whereas small tables covered with white tablecloths got a breath of fresh air outside, on the terrace. The immense dance floor ended by a stage where Mirajane granted her guitar. She made them a sign. Lucy noticed that they were the last ones. Every girls raised one impeccable toilet, same Erza had exchanged her armor for a fluid and red dress. She was solar in the arm of Mistgun. Wait. Mistgun ? The most discreet man of Fairy Tail had come to the ball ? The stellar spirit mage can't believe her eyes. Levy had Jet and Droy hung on her two arms and she roared whereas Juvia wriggled, to bring to light her assets, emphasized by her dark dress, to Gray who looked far off, hampered. Arzak and Bisca blushed while they were held the hand and Wendy spoke with Tonno, her partner. Lucy raised her eyes and noticed Happy and Charle, playing in jumping on Chinese lanterns. Cana and Macao were already installed at a table and arm-wrestled. Makarov, in huge mode, still installed the outside lighting. The garden which was magnificent. The big plate glass windows gave a plunging view onto the outside of the building and Lucy noticed a small, really adorable kiosk, surrounded with pale garlands of flowers.

" Everybody ! " Mira's voice resounded in the microphone still badly settled.

She tapped a little bit above.

" Everybody ! She repeated, thank you for coming, and ... The party begins! "

Everybody whistled and applauds. The barmaid reconverted to singer scratched the ropes of her guitar and a rock melody invaded the air. The dancers are mirrored to burst out on the track(runway) passing of a move without logic in round trips of the sideboard at a table. Lucy really had fun with Elfman who was not a bad rider. During the slow dance, Mira's brother got closer to her and they are mirrored to oscillate rhythm with the soft music. She let rest her head on the giant's warm arm and noticed Natsu, leaned against a wall, dressed as it was necessary. She smiled to him and made him a small sign of the hand. He did not stumble and continued to look at her intensely. The girl stuck out her tongue. She suggested to her partner going outside because she would die from warmth, but in reality, she just cannot stand Natsu's gaze. He took her size and they settled down on a fresh bench.

" _I really have fun, Elfman, it is brilliant !

_Me too, we should do that more often. I fetch to drink, you want something ?

_Please. "

He climbs marches quickly and faints in the brilliant light of the City hall. Lucy blew, leaned on the wall behind her and closed eyes. What a funny and good party ! She heard steps in gravels.

" You are fast ! " She said, always the closed eyelids, supposing that it was the white haired mage.

But he did not answer. She winked and jumped, crossing the glance of Natsu, his face a few centimeters away from her. She became scarlet and stuck against the administration's smooth wall.

" Move back, please ? "

The other did not move, always with the same flame in his dark iris.

" _You don't have a partner so you try to fletch the other's ? She laughs a little bit nervously.

_I wanted to come with you, cut Salamander.

_Too late.

_I was going to ask you for it, ya' know.

_Ah ? "

He got a little closer more and stuck his hands on both sides of the girl even more red than before.

" I don't like when you are with others. "

She swallowed noisily her saliva. What it meant ?

" It hurts my feelings. "

The girl closed eyes. My God. Was she going to kiss that idiot? What is ... Her questioning were abruptly interrupted by the young mage who deposited his lips on her's. She remained shocked while her body moved without that she commands it. She plunged a hand into his pink mop of hair whereas the other one caught his neck to move his face closer to her.

_" What the hell ? "_ She dreamed.

She half-opened an eyelid and noticed Natsu, very concentrated on what he did. She smiled in her kiss and he surrounded her nape with his arms.

At the top of the staircase, Mira and Elfman contemplated both mages, proud of them.

" We have ... " began the barmaid.

But a " poof " of smoke left place to dissatisfied Loki appeared behind the Dragon Slayer. The lion roared, raising his hands in the sky, near to suffocate suppress the pink haired boy.

" Luuuuucy! " Roared the stellar spirit.

The giant raised the eyes to heaven and the singer screamed, furiously.

" _Why is that idiot here ? She got excited.

_Oh, c'mon, it's not a big deal, Nee-Chan, answered his brother, we were near to succeed, _this time._

The white haired mage was now happy, observing a blushing Lucy, a hand against her heart, a Natsu arm in the air trying to defend himself against a murderous Loki.

Yes, _the next time_ will be the good.

I hope you enjoyed it. It's a translation of my French One-Shot : « Princess and Dragon ».

I'm not very good in English but I wanted to try it !

Tell me what are my errors and if you liked my little fanfic :)


End file.
